helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Narihajimeta Koi no BELL
|type = Single |artist = Ongaku Gatas |album = 1st GOODSAL |released = September 12, 2007 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 13:23 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Next = Yattarouze! 2nd Single (2007) }} Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (鳴り始めた恋のBELL; The BELL of Love That Began To Ring) is Ongaku Gatas first single. It was released on September 12, 2007 on the zetima label in two versions: Limited with DVD and Regular. The Single V of the single was released on September 12, 2007. The single reached #10 on the Oricon charts and sold a total of 14,527 copies. The single V reached #3 on the Oricon charts and sold 7,254 copies. Tracklist CD #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL #DREAMIN' ~Gatas Brilhantes H.P no Ouenka~ (DREAMIN'～ガッタスブリリャンティスH.P.の応援歌～; DREAMIN' ~Gatas Brilhantes H.P's Root Song) #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (Instrumental) DVD #Member Shoukai VTR (メンバー紹介VTR; Member Introductions VTR) Single V #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Featured Members *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Ishikawa Rika *Satoda Mai *Konno Asami *Korenaga Miki *Noto Arisa *Mano Erina *Sengoku Minami *Sawada Yuri *Muto Mika Single Information ;Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Matsui Hiroshi *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;DREAMIN' ~Gatas Brilhantes H.P no Ouenka~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2007 Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ - Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, Muto Mika, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika, Aoki Erina, Kitahara Sayaka *Hello! Project 2007 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, Muto Mika *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~ *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ - Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sainen Mia, Saho Akari, Maeda Irori, Kaneko Rie, Arai Manami, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2010 Haru ~Gatas Ryuu~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Nakanishi Kana *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Satoda Mai, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014-2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Ogata Haruna, Nakanishi Kana, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, Tanimoto Ami, Kiyono Momohime (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 14,527 Trivia *Juice=Juice covered this song for their album First Squeeze!. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Narihajimeta Koi no BELL, DREAMIN' ~Gatas Brilhantes H.P no Ouenka~ cs:Narihajimeta Koi no BELL da:Narihajimeta Koi no BELL de:Narihajimeta Koi no BELL es:Narihajimeta Koi no BELL fr:Narihajimeta Koi no BELL it:Narihajimeta Koi no BELL ja:鳴り始めた恋のBELL Category:Ongaku Gatas Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Ongaku Gatas DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Highest Ranking Single